Soledad Nocturna
by Aris-Laurelin
Summary: Todos sabemos que Momo está enamorada de su Capitán. La dulce Momo fantasea con su amado Aizen pero puede que, en la soledad de su habitación, se le vaya un poco de las manos y acabe por autocomplacerse mientras se imagina que és el quien la posee. MomoxAizen. Escenas explícitas.


**Soledad nocturna.**

-Si quiere, Capitán, puedo quedarme un rato más y acabar los informes –dijo en voz baja Momo Hinamori, teniente de la quinta división.

El Capitán Aizen levanta la mirada, la fija en su teniente y pestañea. Detrás de esas gafas cuadradas, Momo puede ver los ojos marrones más hermosos del mundo, unos ojos que, aunque tan solo sea por una fracción de segundo, tan solo se fijan en ella.

Momo se pone colorada, siente sus mejillas ardientes y su corazón bombardea acelerado con un ritmo frenético e imparable. La muchacha baja un poco la cabeza, por instinto. Tiene miedo que, con lo rápido y fuerte que su corazón golpea en su pecho, su Capitán no lo perciba.

Pero Aizen no oye el bombardeo de sensaciones que tienen lugar dentro de su teniente. Él es cortés, así que le contesta con dulzura:

-No es necesario, Hinamori-kun –dice Aizen sonriendo- Puedes ir a acostarte.

-Pero Capitán… -se queja Momo con inocencia.

La teniente no quiere ir a dormir. Momo no quiere separarse de su Capitán, tan solo anhela poder estar a su lado, sonrojándose cada vez que esos hermosos ojos se fijan en ella. Momo solo desea seguir mirando esos cabellos castaños que con tanta gracia le caen a su capitán por encima de los hombros. Momo sólo vive para observar sus labios gruesos y perfectos.

Aizen no tenia ni idea de la pasión y el deseo que sus tiernos y jugosos labios desataban en su tierna e inocente teniente.

Momo gemía su nombre cada vez que, en sus horas muertas en las que se sentaba junto a la ventana para fantasear, se imaginaba esos labios suculentos recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo. Aizen la besaba, la comía con esos labios y su lengua jugaba con sus pequeños pechos de niña.

-Es tarde, Hinamori-kun –dijo Aizen con una sonrisa- Mejor vete a dormir. Nos vemos mañana.

-Capitán… -dice Momo en un gemido apenas inaudible. Aizen le sonríe y le da las buenas noches con su voz, tan ardiente.

Es esa voz, profunda, varonil, madura y autoritaria la que hace que Momo no desee abandonar nunca a su Capitán. Aizen lo tiene todo y cerca de él se siente muy segura: es un hombre amable, muy inteligente, fuerte en la batalla, cuidadoso con sus subordinados, un buen líder y el mejor de todos los Capitanes.

Así lo ve Momo. Así fantasea con sus labios, así se lo imagina en la ducha, así lo desea solo para ella sola.

-Buenas noches, Capitán –dice Momo haciendo una reverencia y, con gran pesar, abandonando el despacho. Momo cierra la puerta, pero no abandona el lugar. Desde detrás de la puerta aún puede oír su respiración, el movimiento de su mano con la pluma, la pluma rasgando el papel… Puede oír como escribe, como se para para tomar algo más de tinta, puede aún sentir su dulce aroma.

Momo se sienta delante de la puerta del despacho del Capitán, sonrojada. Si ella fuera de otra manera… pero Momo no es de esas mujeres que se declaran a los hombres. Ella prefiere cuidar de su Capitán y esperar.

Esperar hasta que él se dé cuenta de lo mucho que significa en la vida de su teniente. Momo está segura que, si el Capitán Aizen conociera los sentimientos que le profesa, le correspondería. Momo, evidentemente todavía es muy ingenua y no conoce a su Capitán tan bien como creería.

La chica, sentada, se abraza a sus rodillas y sonríe. Al otro lado de la puerta está él. Puede oírlo, sabe que está allí, puede imaginárselo. Y Momo empieza a imaginarse a su Capitán escribiendo informes, leyendo actas, tomando notas, destruyendo papeles en sucio mal redactados.

Momo se lo imagina, pero sus pensamientos van más allá. Si Momo fuera más valiente y no fuera la clase de chicas que esperan en silencio en la puerta del hombre que aman desesperadamente, ahora entraría, se desnudaría y ella y Aizen harían el amor hasta la mañana siguiente.

Pero en realidad, la imaginación de Momo no va tan lejos. Momo ama a su Capitán, es cierto, pero tan solo desea estar a su lado y serle de ayuda, que él sea feliz. Así que Momo se imagina entrando en el despacho de su Capitán y pillarlo mientras se quita el quimono. Desea ver su pecho perfecto y poder tocarlo. Desea besar con devoción sus abdominales, desea que él le ordene dónde le tiene que besar.

Momo se deja llevar y, en su imaginación, besa a Aizen, lo besa con frenesí, desesperadamente como si el mundo llegara a su fin y solo tuvieran una noche para amarse. Momo sigue besando a Aizen y el Capitán toma la iniciativa, desnudando a su teniente, tira al suelo todos los papeles que hay sobre la mesa y la coloca sobre la superficie de madera.

Momo se estira sobre el escritorio de su Capitán y suspira mientras Aizen le baja el hakama. Momo diría que es muy joven, pero Aizen le confesaría su amor eterno y gemiría su nombre…

_Hinamori-kun, Hinamori-kun, Hinamori-kun…_

Y se susurraría al oído cosas prohibidas: Bésame, Hinamori-kun. Deja que te acaricie, Hinamori-kun. Tienes una piel preciosa, Hinamori-kun. Tus senos son pequeños, pero solo tú puedes complacer a un hombre como yo, Hinamori-kun.

Aizen le diría esas cosas al oído. Y Momo se las iría creyendo mientras estaba estirada, sin ropa, sobre su escritorio. Entonces Aizen le haría la pregunta:

-¿Eres virgen, Momo? –porque ahora, en esa situación donde no existía ninguna barrera ni vergüenza, ni formalismos entre los dos, la podía tutear. Momo contestaría que sí, que esperaba desde hacía mucho para perder su virginidad con él.

Aizen sonreiría, se tumbaría sobre ella y le ordenaría, con precisión una sola cosa:

-Abre las piernas, Momo –diría Aizen a su oído y ella, evidentemente, obedecería mientras el enorme miembro de Aizen se llevaba consigo el tesoro prohibido de la joven.

De repente, la luz del despacho de Aizen se apagó y se oyeron unos pasos. Con este ruido, Momo salió de su fantasía y volvió a la realidad, sentada frente al despacho de su Capitán. Momo se apresuró a levantarse y corrió para doblar la esquina hacia su habitación antes que su Capitán se diera cuenta que estaba aún delante del despacho.

Momo, derrotada, fue a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Se deshizo de su moño y se quitó la ropa para ponerse el pijama y, finalmente, dormir. Mientras la teniente de la quinta división se desnudaba, se fijo en su reflejo en el espejo de pie que tenía cerca de la ventana cerrada.

Era una chica joven, de piel clara y senos pequeños y rosados. Momo se miró, se dio la vuelta observó su trasero apenas sin curvas. Miró sus caderas, llanas como las de una niña. Miró su rostro, redondo e inocente, sonrojado por la vergüenza.

Y Momo dirigió su mirada ingenua hacia su sexo. Se lo miró en el espejo y no recordaba haberlo inspeccionado nunca… Nunca se había preguntado como seria por dentro. Le daba mucha vergüenza, estaba colorada ante la perspectiva de lo que iba a hacer. Primero se aseguró que puertas y ventanas estuvieran bien cerradas y, tomando una silla, se sentó delante del espejo.

Se quedó allí, sentada mirándose y, de repente, abrió las piernas. Se llevó un dedo a los labios superiores y los separó, dejando entrever todo su clítoris rosado. Lo tocó, para saber qué textura tenía. Y la fricción de su joven e inexperto dedo sobre su excitación le gustó.

A la teniente se le escapó un gemido involuntario y, instintivamente, miró a los lados para saber si alguien la había oído. Pero recordó que estaba sola, y decidió volver a tocar ese mismo punto. Momo volvió a sentir ese placer que nunca antes había experimentado. Momo volvió a tocarlo pero también empezó a juguetear con sus dedos por todo su clítoris, tocándolo suavemente, acariciándolo.

La joven se miraba al espejo: estaba roja, desnuda y sus dedos danzaban suavemente. Cada vez aumentaba el ritmo, aunque se sentía culpable, pero no podía negarse ese gusto. De repente, se detuvo.

Se detuvo porque pensó en su Capitán. ¿Y si Aizen se llegaba a enterar de esto? ¿Qué diría Aizen si supiera que se había desnudado y que había descubierto las maravillas que sus propios dedos podían hacer? Momo se avergonzó, pero su deseo no se evaporó.

Es más, su deseo creció. Y con un gran instinto, siguió tocando sus labios, masajeándolos, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez mucho más rápido… su excitación crecía mientras, en su mente, seguía con sus fantasías. Aizen la besaba sobre el escritorio, su capitán le había ordenado que abriera las piernas.

La Momo de delante del espejo abrió las piernas y, apenas sin darse cuenta de sus actos, metió su dedo índice dentro de su cavidad. Se sorprendió, pues estaba muy húmeda y caliente. Sacó el dedo, entre sorprendida y divertida. No esperó mucho tiempo, lo volvió a meter y se exploró por dentro mientras que seguía estimulándose el clítoris.

-Capitán Aizen… -gemía Momo mientras en su mente él le penetraba, pero en realidad eran sus propios dedos los que jugaban a la danza del placer. Dos planos: mente y cuerpo, por una vez unidos.

Aizen la abrazaba, la poseía entera y la llevaba a otro mundo lleno de color, caluroso y extasiante. Los jadeos de Momo comenzaron a hacerse frecuentes y la chica seguía metiéndose su dedo juguetón mientras se imaginaba que era Aizen quien le proporcionaba ese inmenso placer.

Los dedos de Momo serpenteaban por su clítoris, y su dedo índice de la otra mano invadía su jardín prohibido. Momo estaba muy mojada. El placer aumentaba considerablemente y ya no podía parar. Sentía un deseo muy grande y solo lo podía satisfacer de esa manera.

-Aizen… Capitán Aizen… -gemía Momo con más fuerza mientras aumentaba el ritmo y se sentía más húmeda, más excitada, más mojada y el placer crecía como olas salvajes que gritaban en su interior, luchando para proporcionarle un gran grito final.

Pero el orgasmo se resistía, porque Momo era inexperta. La teniente seguía imaginándose a Aizen sobre ella, abrazándola, besando sus pechos y danzando enérgicamente sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Aizen usaría sus fuertes brazos para apoyarse y su rostro quedaría a pocos centímetros del de su teniente. Aizen sonreiría pero proseguiría con el ritmo. Gemiría y su cara seria un paradigma del placer.

Aizen le estaba librando de la lacra de la virginidad. Su Capitán la estaba convirtiendo en toda una mujer.

-Capitán… -seguía gimiendo Momo, mientras sus dedos entraban y salían a un ritmo agotador. Momo estaba tan mojada… su jugo resbalaba por sus dedos, sus piernas estaban completamente abiertas y había echado su cabeza hacia atrás. Cerraba los ojos, con fuerza, pensaba en su Capitán…

El placer, aumentó aún más. ¿Cómo era posible? Momo continuaba con el ritmo pero ya estaba muy cansada. Siguió unos cuantos instantes más cuando una ola de placer ascendente la invadió… nunca antes le había pasado eso, pero sabía de que se trababa…

Abrió más las piernas, sacudió más su dedo haciéndolo danzar a un ritmo vertiginoso, estimuló más su clítoris.

-¡CAPITÁN AIZEN! –chilló Momo cuando alcanzó su merecido orgasmo. Entonces abrió los ojos y se vio desnuda delante del espejo, temblando, pero extasiada. Su puso roja y se vio a si misma retirando sus dedos de su interior. Momo bajó la mirada y se puso la ropa.

La teniente no recogió la silla, ni se preocupó de nada más. Se metió dentro de la cama y se quedó completamente dormida después de masturbarse. Esa noche sangró. Pero era una mujer. Aizen la había convertido en mujer. Tal vez era verdad que ese placer se lo había provocado ella misma, pero en su mente, era su amado Capitán quien le arrebató la virginidad.

Momo dormía, victima de Morfeo, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

**Fin.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. No es mi primer fic subido de tono, pero si es el primero con Momo de protagonista. Siempre me imaginé que ella hacía esto mientras fue teniente de Aizen. **

**De hecho, estoy bastante segura que se masturbaba pensando en Aizen, así que quise hacer un fic sobre eso. Algunos piensan que es demasiado tierna para esto, pero en el fondo es como cualquier otra mujer enamorada, que fantasea con tener un encuentro sexual con el hombre al que ama. Así surgió esta idea de Momo fantaseando con Aizen y masturbándose a la vez.**

**Espero que les haya gustado… ¡No me tiren tomates!**


End file.
